


after 10 minutes, let's fall in love again

by bunnysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, But not wrecking angst, M/M, or idk it may be, tw memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysuh/pseuds/bunnysuh
Summary: For the three years of the five they have been together, Doyoung has been trying to make Johnny fall in love with him.Every 10 minutes.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	after 10 minutes, let's fall in love again

**Author's Note:**

> This work involves memory loss (like the one in 50 First Dates). So, if it is in any way triggering, please ignore this work. Thank you and take care always! x

"Hi, I'm Johnny. Who are you?"

_One._

Doyoung turned to where the voice came from and there his love was, with his messy-but-still-adorable bed hair, slightly puffy eyes, in his beige fuzzy hoodie.

Johnny watched the man in the kitchen rush to where he was, sporting a smile. There was something about how his eyes slightly crinkle when his lips curve upward that makes him feel warm, pulling him in.

"Hi. I'm Doyoung. Do you want some breakfast?"

_Two._

Doyoung offered his hand to Johnny as he introduces himself. The latter took it, slightly shaking and squeezing it at the same time. And like always, Doyoung has always loved the way Johnny's hand feels in his - safe and secure.

_Three._

They made their way to the small dining table and took the seats across each other. 

"I made you your favorite," Doyoung takes the cover off of the platter of the breakfast he made for them two.

The smell of eggs, bacon, and freshly brewed coffee being poured into a big mug hog Johnny's senses, sending a homey feel across his whole body. 

"Thank you, Doyoung," he smiles.

_Four._

Seeing that Johnny smile comforts Doyoung in ways he can't put into words. It's that smile that made him fall for the man in front of him. That shine in Johnny's crescent eyes that manages to turn his bad days around. 

It's that smile he'll fall for over and over again, if he's given the chance.

"Doyoung, are you okay?"

_Five._

It was Johnny's voice that got him out of his trance, literally shaking his head to ensure he's zoned back in.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Sorry. Let's eat," he chuckles, hiding the embarassment he's feeling for getting caught gazing at this beautiful man across him.

Johnny, on the other hand, didn't fail to notice how Doyoung's cheeks flush with a light shade of pink as he ducks his head to further hide his embarassment. 

Johnny finds it cute, though, and he softly giggles at the thought of it.

_Six._

Johnny stole a glance at Doyoung as they silently eat their breakfast. After that sole stolen gaze, he realizes that Doyoung looks like a bunny when he eats, and there's this slight furrow between his eyebrows as he chews his food. It's the littlest things, but why does he find them adorable?

"Did anybody ever tell you that you look like a bunny when you eat?"

_Seven._

Doyoung almost choked on his bacon when he heard the comment, despite the numerous times he received the same remark. Laughing it off, he replied,

"Yeah, I actually do get that a lot. Especially from you."

_Eight._

"From me? What does that mean?" Johnny inquired, as dozens of questions start to flood his mind. 

_Who is this guy? Why are we living together? Why do I feel like I have known him forever? Why do I feel safe when he's around? Why does he feel like home?_

_Nine._

_This is it_ , Doyoung thinks. This is _that_ part of the day. He takes a deep breath before speaking,

"Well, Johnny, you see, we're boyfriends. For almost five years now."

Johnny should've felt like he was being played by the universe. He should feel confusion, anger, and betrayal. But none of those came over him. Instead, he felt secure, and comforted. He felt...loved.

_Ten._

Doyoung felt like his explanation wasn't enough so he let the words flow out of him like he's running out of time, lovingly staring at Johnny the whole time.

"We met at a café. You've always liked your coffee black and bitter. You tie the strings of your hoodie. You have a sunflower tattoo on your arm while I have a daisy one on mine. You lose your memories every 10 minutes. You have been, for the three of our five years together. But you're my everything and I love you."

Johnny warmly smiled as the younger uttered the last three words and somehow, for Doyoung, it was more than enough for an indirect "I love you, too."

And then it clicks. Like a switch turned on then back off. Johnny's eyes are empty, with only confusion written all over it.

"Hi. I'm Johnny. Who are you?"

_One._

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, i guess 😅 i wish you find a love as genuine as Doyoung's.


End file.
